


Feel My Temperature Rising [Podfic]

by greenbergsays, sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Wherein Steve likes forced orgasms and overstimulation and Bucky likes to give it to him.





	Feel My Temperature Rising [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feel my temperature rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273544) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/ypmv1ehwzl5pvb0/Feel_My_Temperature_Rising.mp3/file>


End file.
